My Daughter Kayla
by michelle103
Summary: Bella's twenty and she has a hard life. Everyone's always abandoning her all the time. Oh, did I mention she has a five year old daughter? What happens when she becomes friends with the Cullen's? Will she fall in love with Edward? All human. Please revie!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Bella's five year old daughter Kayla. Bella's always had a hard life, and she's always had to deal with people abandoning her and staring at her because she has a five year old when she's twenty. So, what happens when her office know she has a daughter? When she finally gains true friends that will always be there for her. First fic.**

* * *

BPOV

"Mom, you can't do this to me. Not now. Please, I have to go to work." I said

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to go. I have to live my own life and I've stayed with you as long as I could."

And with that she left.

"Mommy, where's grandma?" my five year old daughter Kayla asked me. Yes, she's five, and yes, I know I'm twenty. It was five o'clock in the morning and my daughter was sick and I had to go to work. What the heck was I going to do?

"She had to leave. How are you feeling?"

"Ok"

"Go lie down, ok?"

I called a nanny. She complained about it being five and I explained my situation and she agreed to come in about half an hour.

Forty minutes later, the eighteen year old nanny called Susan came. She looked at me weidly for my age and stuff. But that was something I long ago handled.

I thanked her and left to work.

"You have reached the fifth floor" the elevator called out.

Work sucked. People treated me badly, and I wouldn't complain, so did I. But I had problems, I have two jobs and I can hardly support my daughter and I. And everyone I look for help always leaves me hanging by a thread, eventually.

My office was closest to the door. As usual no one greeted me. Ten minutes later Jessica entered and everyone greeted her. She was a complete slut, and people still liked her. I guess looks count for a lot, and I'm not that pretty anyways. Edward the cutest guy in the whole building with beautiful green eyes and strong muscles was dating her. Alice, Edward's sister came in next. She was nice, but since she came to the company in a bad time for me I was very rude to her, so she didn't really like me.

Mike was an ass, even compared to me. He still had boyish feautures and always acted like he owned the place. Which is sort of true, because his father does own the place.

I was stuffed with work. I was almost on my lunch break when once again I was hanging by a thread on a very high hill. Susan, the nanny came to my office with Kayla.

"Susan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, look, I'm busy today, I really can't take care of your daughter"

"But, she has a fever, I have to work. Why can't you?"

"I… I'm going to a party and I need to go shopping"

"Oh well, that's just great" I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

And with that she left. My co-workers were all staring at me and Kayla started crying.

"What's wrong sweety?"

"I ruined your day mommy" and she started crying even harder.

"Mommy?" Jessica gasped. But I didn't have time to consider her. My daughter always went first.

"No, no, of course not, it's just bad timing. It's not your fault, it's mine"

She started to get calmer and soon enough her tears dried out.

"Go sit on that chair next to my desk, will you?"

They all approached me, Jessica, Mike, Alice and Edward. Alice was the first to speak.

"She's your daughter?"

"Well, yea"

"How old is she?"

"Five." Everyone gasped.

"B… but you're twenty" Alice stuttered and her eyes started to fill with pity. Great. Pity was the only thing I didn't want.

"I know"

"That makes you fifteen when…" Jessica started.

"Yes, I know!"

I went back to work. I couldn't stand it all, not again.

Alice went by my desk. "Do you… need any help?"

"No, no I'm fine" I lied. I'm a terrible liar. And she noticed too. "But thanks"

She put a worried face, sighed and then left.

My daughter soon fell asleep. Three hours more and I could take her home.

An hour later, Edward stopped by my desk too. That beautiful Greek god was standing right in front of me asking if I was ok and if I needed help. I really liked the Cullen's that worked here, even though they didn't really like me. They were nice people.

* * *

Next day, I had to bring Kayla with me to work. No one could take care of her in such short notice and with such low pay. I packed a few things for her to bring. She's been feeling better, so hopefully she'd go to school tomorrow.

When I entered the office, people actually greeted me. But that didn't make me feel better. I didn't need anyone's pity.

The day passed quickly and soon enough it was lunch time. Alice passed by my desk.

"Bella, would you like to eat lunch with me today?"

"Umm… yea sure"

I was grabbing Kayla's hand when Edward spoke up.

"I can take care of Kayla if you want. You know… so you can talk" He ruffled his beautiful bronze hair nervously.

"Ok… Thanks. I'll bring you something Kayla"

We went to this small café and bought coffee and some sandwiches, and an extra sandwich for Kayla.

We started chatting comfortably until she got into silence and looked at her hands nervously.

"You want to know about Kayla, right?"

"Well… yes. How did you know?"

"You're not exactly the first person to act like that right after you met my daughter. What do you want to know?"

"How come you never told us?"

"Well, it's not something that comes up in a conversation and well, people always act differently after they know."

"But, how can you take care of her? We don't get much of a salary."

"I work at a diner too" It doesn't pay much but… what else can I do"

"How did you deal with something like that in school?" She really did sound sad

"It was really hard. You have no idea. Especially when my friends treated me differently and acted like really bad friends, those bitches lost their virginity's when they were sixteen. Fucking bitches"

"What? I don't understand. You lost yours when you were fifteen, right? " I hesitated for a second but told her the truth.

"Well, I did, but, I didn't exactly loose it willingly" Alice gasped

"You were…"

"Raped, yeah"

She dropped her cofee all over the table and people started to stare. I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's clumsiness. Usually, I was the clumsy one.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

"Nop, don't worry, I'll take it to the grave" She crossed her heart like a ten year old.

We changed the subject and chatted once again. It turns out she has another brother called Emmett and is in this seriouse relationship with this guy called Jasper.

"Bella, would you like to come to my parent's house on Saturday? We're having a small reunion"

"Umm... sure. If you don't mind me bringing Kayla"

"Yes, that'd be perfect"

I couldn't help but smile. I'd get to see the most gorgeouse guy I had ever set eyes on. And maybe gain a few friends that might not abandon me like the rest did.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but I sure hope you liked it. Please review. I want to know if I'm wasting my time or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even tho there weren't many reviews, I'm glad at least someone liked it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was 9 P.M and I was standing on the front porch of the Cullen's. There just wasn't words to put the house in front of me. It looked like a small version of the white house, but with different colors that soothed it well.

I was standing in a dress that Alice had bought me. It was a black strapless dress and it ended just below my butt, with a small black lace belt right above my waist. I had knee high boots and my daughter was wearing this gorgeous pink dress that Alice had also bought.

A waiter answered the door, and when I came in my mouth fell open. It wasn't just because the house was gorgeous on the inside too, it was because when I agreed to come here she said it would be a reunion which meant that it would be small. This was definitely not a reunion and most definitely not small. This was a huge party.

Alice came over and hugged me.

"Alice, I thought you said this was a reunion"

"It is" Sure. This, a reunion. Right

"You can take Kayla upstairs, it's where all the little kids are. Sorry, I have to go, other guests to greet"

I took Kayla upstairs and joined the party downstairs. Without Kayla around, all the guys were all over me. And when I say all over me, I literally mean it. They were so close they almost spilt wine onto my dress.

I danced, drank, and talked. By 11 o'clock I was way too tired to keep standing, so I sat on a chair. A couple of guys went to me but I blew them away. This was the first time in my entire life that I had boy's throwing themselves at me. But I knew that as soon as they knew about Kayla they'd run off like cowards.

It was now 11:30 and this guy came near me. He was definitely weir. Kind of short, with round glasses, black hair flatted up with jell and was about 40. Now, this guy, he wouldn't leave, I 'accidently' spilt drinks on him and he wouldn't care. I asked him to leave so many times and he just wouldn't leave!

So, instead of trying to make him leave, I tried to keep up with his conversation. His name was Robert Hampington. He was a judge, he really didn't seem like a good one tho, and he accidentally let slip that he was bribed once, probably more than once. But this is how life works, you work your tail of and hardly get anything and then they are others who are lazy as hell and get it all they want and more.

At one point I had to go to the bathroom, and I thought It would be the perfect chance to blow him off. But Noooo. He had to 'accompany me' to the restroom.

Here's the bad part of it all. When I got to the bathroom he held to me tightly. I told him to let go but he just wouldn't budge. Instead he started to kiss me roughly, and talk about disgustingly too. Robert, started to pull up my dress so it showed my black lace panties.

I slapped him in the face and he looked shocked. Like he was the most handsome man in the whole planet and I was turning him down. And you know what? The guy had the nerve to tell me this:

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because you're a disgusting pig"

He started to kiss me again and this time I punched him in the face.

"That, turns me on"

Now I was pissed. And people don't like it when I'm pissed. I gave him the hardest kick in the balls anyone had ever seen. And he still had the nerve to talk to me again:

"If I were you, I'd give me all that I want. You never know how a superior judge can ruin your life"

I know I had and still have a bad temper. I know it was wrong to do what I did. But after what he did to me later on, he deserved it. He deserved the 6 punches in his face and in his stomach. He deserved the two kicks in the balls. And no, I'm not exaggerating. Like I told you, people don't like it when I'm pissed, and I was _really_ pissed.

I walked away while he was still crying. I grabbed Kayla and I left. Tears dwelling up my eyes, but I wasn't going to let them go, even if Kayla was sleeping, I didn't want her to wake up with my sobs.

* * *

Monday.

I took Kayla with me today. It was parent career day or something like that.

Today some guy dropped off to my work. He handed me a letter from Robert Hampington. Great. Even though he acted like a son of a bitch, I still read his letter. And what contained in it almost gave me a heart attack.

I did what I had to do to not show my tears. I didn't care about anyone else but Kayla. I took her to one of the persons I hardly knew but knew could take care of her. I took her to Edward.

"Edward, do you mind taking care of Kayla for a few minutes?"

"Yes, sure Bella. What's wrong?"

"No… No…. Nothing" I couldn't even take the words out coordinately, my face was red and my eyes were filled with tears about to spill.

Now don't get me wrong Edward is gorgeous, perfect and everything a girl could possibly want, but he wasn't the reason why I couldn't get out a coordinated sentence, at least not now.

I ran off to the bathroom, wrapped myself in a ball and started letting the tears fall out while I read the letters over and over again. One said that Kayla and I would attend to court because I wasn't 'fit to support my child', another one explained that judge Hamington was concerned when he saw my 'terrible behavior' with my daughter and that Judge Hamington would be personally attending this matter. The last one said:

_I told you not to mess with me. Now you'll pay. I'll do everything in my power to take your precious daughter away. It doesn't matter what you do. In the end, I will ruin your life and it will fall apart, just like I said. And maybe I might not stop with just taking your daughter away. People pay a great price when it comes to child abuse. I understand she's had two broken bones._

_I'll see you in court Bella._

_

* * *

_

**So, what you think? The first one was better, but please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't really updated in a while. I've had finals for the past two weeks! Anyways... not much happens this chapter but enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later I was still sobbing. Alice came in to check on me, and guess who else… Edward! In the girl's bathroom! Can you believe that? He hardly knew me and he just entered the girls bathroom to check up on me. I've been waiting for this moment to happen since I started working here in just the hope we'd be friends and maybe more, but look at him and look at me. Between gorgeous and plain and now that I'm all messed up, he walks into my life.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice said sounding really sad

I gave her the papers, after she read it over and over again she finally seemed to process the information.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so sorry. Sometimes my parents have to invite people they don't really like or they get jealous and they're not really nice when they are. I'm so sorry Bella, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone." Can you believe that? She was crying, the always hyperactive and happy Alice was crying. And she thought it was her fault.

"No, no Alice. Of course it's not your fault. It's mine, don't worry"

Edward looked a little confused so Alice gave him the papers. He couldn't even talk, all he did was gasp. And his face, it looked sad. I'm sure I didn't even react like these two did.

"Maybe… maybe we can give this letter to the police and they can get his fingerprint or something"

Alice instantly stopped sobbing and got back to her normal self. I didn't. A superior judge is no way in hell going to commit that simple nooby mistake, I doubt it. Plus, he's a judge, how easily can he tamper with the evidence? But why not give it a try?

"That's a great idea Edward, don't you think Bella?" I honestly didn't want to answer that question.

"Umm… Where's Kayla?"

"She's with Jessica" I glared at him, and he surprisingly seemed to understand. Jessica wasn't exactly a great example. I don't think bulimic show offs were even close.

We walked to the police station. Kayla stayed with Jessica, since Edward and Alice insisted on going with me and I didn't want Kayla to know anything yet.

I explained my situation and handed the piece of paper to the police. They said they'd take care of it in a couple of hours and they'd give me a call. I felt reliefed, I don't know why. Maybe it was the hope that this nonsence would stop... and soon.

* * *

I was just about to leave when I got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, yes, is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"This is the police station. We're very sorry but we've unfortunately lost the evidence you gave us" not good news. And I was shocked. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all, I wasn't suppose to get my hopes up. A single tear escaped my eye.

"Right, well thank you for your help!" I practically screamed at the poor guy who probably didn't know how important that paper was. Well, yay! Lesson learned. Never trust anyone. God, would it have killed me to make a photocopy?! At least that piece of paper could have done something!

Great. Now what? I can't afford a good lawyer.

"Bella, are you ok?" I turned around to see a very sad Alice with a very concerned Edward behind.

"Just chipper. They lost the evidence. Big surprise"

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry!" And she really did seem to mean it.

"Alice! It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." I said the words separately to see if she could finally understand. She didn't.

"Bella, It is. At least let me pay for the lawyer. You said you were short on money. Please Bella" She gave me this irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"No" ok not so irresistible.

I left before she could even say anything. Yeah, I've sort of tried to walk away from everything my whole life but with this whole court situation, I couldn't.

* * *

I arrived this morning at work and was greeted by a overly hyperactive pixie jumping up and down hugging me and screaming silently.

"Umm…"

"Bella, meet your new lawyer, Jacob Black. He's one of the best"

I wanted to refuse but my thoughts didn't coordinate with my actions.

"Alice, you're a great friend. Thank you so much!" I hugged her and meant every word.

"Hello, you must be Bella" he said extending his hand

I quickly took it. I don't know why but he seemed to be very happy just looking at me. His eyes were… sparkly? Plus, he was really cute.

I was really happy. I was starting to have a good day… and it got even better.

"I don't care! I can't believe I even dated. You're so egocentric! We're over. Can't you see that other people need help and all you care about is yourself and you talk bad about them behind their back?" I recognized Edward's voice. I wasn't really sure of what he was talking about, but I sure hoped it wasn't about me... right?

She screamed a few words that weren't and still aren't appropriate for minors and then slammed the door to her office.

"I'm sorry for that Mr. Black" I told him blushing a light shade of red.

"That's ok. Please, call me Jacob"

"Ok, Jacob it is"

We talked business for a while. I explained what happened to me at Alice's party.

"Oh yes, I've heard a lot of things about that judge. I'll do all I can"

A few minutes of comfortable talking and then Jacob started getting nervous.

"Is something wrong Jacob?"

"No, no. Bella…" he started looking down at his feet

"… would… would you like to go on a date with me? If you're free and all, nothing involved with the case. It's ok if you don't want to"

I really didn't know what to say. So, Alice decided to answer for me. Thanks. Not!

"She'd love to" I would?

"y… yeah." I stuttered

"Great. Saturday at seven ok?"

"Yes, of course" I didn't notice Edward was outside of his office. I also didn't know why he slammed the door so hard. I guess it was because of him and Jessica's break up.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Please review! I think I'll update real soon. And Bella finally gets to get a date. And talk about Edward being jealous!**


End file.
